Chinese American
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Never call a Chinese person Japanese. Bobby learns this out the hard way. And what does Kurt have to do with anything? It's finally done! Plus a bonus chapter... T for language. JUBBY, but some Rahne/Sam, too, 'cause I love
1. Chinese American

Okay, I know I said I was gonna post this tomorrow, but I figured I might as well put it up today :)

Inspired by a review from **MadmanTobz. **You should really check his stories out!

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before. I don't own X-Men: Evolution, you know the drill.

* * *

Chinese American

* * *

"Jubi!" Bobby called. "Wait up!"

If anything, his words made the angered girl walk even faster.

"I told you not to call me that," she said over her should, pulling her infamous headphones over her ears. She stomped down the halls, trying to find a decent location to hide away from the world but would still be comfortable.

"Why not?" The ice mutant asked, oblivious to Jubilee's sign that she didn't want to talk right now. He ran to catch up.

"It means 'ten-tailed beast' in Japanese," she said offhandedly, not pausing.

"What?" Bobby asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. He stopped in his tracks, trying to figure it out.

"Naruto." Jubilee explained, unaware the teen had stopped walking. "Jūbi. It's a rough translation." She waved her hand around for emphasis, but her actions were slightly more violent due to her anger.

Kurt came up beside Bobby, watching Jubilee with a bemused expression. She now appeared to be talking to herself, gesturing wildly.

"Dude, vhat's up vith her?" He asked.

"Oh, with the Japanese midget over there? I'm not sure…" Bobby said, unaware of the wrath his words would incur.

Jubilee's shoulders shot up to her ears, firecrackers sparking in the air around her. Slowly, she turned around, her teeth ground together, eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say?" she growled, clenching her fists. Bobby raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to respond. Before he could say anything, however, she stormed up to him and poked him in the chest, glaring up at him.

"Get this straight, Drake. I am not Japanese. I am _Chinese,_" she growled.

"Japanese, Chinese, South Korean, it's all the same. Asia," Bobby shrugged, nonplussed about Jubilee's temper. Kurt was backing up, fear evident in his yellow eyes. "You're all short." Bobby continued, oblivious.

"Short!?" Jubilee's screech of indignation could be heard all over the mansion. "I am not short! I am of average height!" Quick as a flash, her hand was _en route_ to meet Bobby's cheek, but the ice mutant's reflexes were even faster.

"Don't even think about it, Shorty," he smirked, ignoring Kurt's frantic motions to cut it out.

Jubilee's other hand flew towards his face, but, again, Bobby caught it before it could make contact.

"You are _so_ in for a world of hurt," Jubilee threatened, her eyes flashing.

"Really? Well, I don't see you doing anything – " Bobby started cockily. But that was before Jubilee stepped on his foot and kneed him in the groin, leaving him gasping for breath.

"…now," he finished weakly. Kurt, on the sidelines, tried to blend in with his surrounding while trying not to burst out laughing at his fellow prankster.

"I am not short," Jubilee snarled, standing up as straight as she could – which didn't really make that much of a difference. "And I'm _Chinese-American._ Got it?"

"Got it," Bobby wheezed, doubled over.

Jubilee whirled around to face Kurt, who was failing at being inconspicuous. She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Nononono!" Kurt said, acting quickly to save himself from the wrath of the girl. "I didn't do it! It vas Bobby!" He raised his hands, covering his face in self-defense. "He vas the von who called you ze Japanese midget, not me!"

Jubilee glared at the reminder. "You better not say that again, or I'll – "

"No need!" The fuzzy mutant said hurriedly. "You got it! Not a vord! I von't say anysing!" He mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key, and with that, he bamfed away.

Bobby glared at the puff of smoke where the teleporter had been standing. "Stupid elf."

Jubilee flicked her hair over her shoulders and walked back down the hall, occupying herself with her headphones once again, acting as if nothing happened.

"Damned midget," he cursed under his breath.

"I heard that!" She called. "Say that again and I promise you'll be in the med ward before you can say 'mercy'."

"Damn," Bobby swore again.

Bobby didn't make any comments about Jubilee's height for a while after that, but said girl took to wearing heeled shoes after that….

* * *

And the moral of this story was: never call a Chinese person Japanese, nor the latter the former. lol XD never insult Asians in general...

Tell me what you think! I'm thinking about making a second chapter for it, but I might leave it as a one-shot, depending on the 'views.

- JJ Bean


	2. Short Stuff

Okay, truth be told, I wasn't really gonna wait for a review or anything, I was just gonna put it up anyway, but thanks for the love, y'all! :)

I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to end up like this, it just did!

* * *

Short Stuff

* * *

Jubilee sat sprawled on the sofa in the common room, her feet propped up on the coffee table with an attitude like nobody's business. She blew a bubble, idly people watching with half-lidded eyes. Ray sat in the corner with a crowd of Jamies watching the laptop on his lap with wide eyes from behind an armchair. Amara and Rahne chatted with Tabitha who had just entered the room. She turned her attention back to the TV screen; Naruto was on. Kurt sat on the floor almost directly in front of the screen, his gold eyes positively glued to the Japanese cartoon.

She heaved a sigh. It was her favorite show, but she just wasn't all that interested in it today for some reason. A loud sound other than the TV and chatter caught her attention, and she turned her head, only to barely avoid knocking noses with Bobby.

Crunched down on the ice he had been purposefully chewing in her ear and grinned. "'Sup, short stuff?"

Jubilee's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, jabbing him in the side so he jerked away. "Don't call me that." She turned away from him, glaring at the TV screen. Unable to ignore his loud crunching for more that a minute or so, she asked, "What's with the ice?"

Bobby smirked at his success at distracting her. "It's hot out today," he slouched against the couch, slinging his arm over the back. "I needed something to cool off."

Jubilee snickered. "The ice demon needing to cool off." She sighed dramatically. "Oh, the irony of it."

"And the midget needing to grow, how ironic is that?" He shot back, knowing exactly what her reaction would be.

Quick as a flash, her feet were off the table and on the ground and her hands were balled into fists by her side. "I am not short! I have not finished growing is all!" She growled. Ray and the Jamies looked up at her, and she bared her teeth at them. Afraid for their lives, they quickly returned their frightened gazes to the computer.

Bobby watched this transaction with amusement. "What you lack in size, you definitely make up in character," he commented.

"Is that implying something, Drake?" Jubilee challenged. From behind her, Kurt had torn his attention from the screen and was motioning desperately to Bobby, moving his hand back and forth in front of his neck.

Bobby just smirked. "Depends. It might if it has anything to do with those _tall_ shoes you're wearing right now."

Jubilee huffed indignantly, but her face told an entirely different story, her cheeks flushing tomato red. "There's a reason I'm wearing them, and it's to do _this_!" She retorted, stomping her heel on Bobby's foot. A short gasp of surprise and pain escaped his lips and his eyes widened, watering slightly.

"Oooh," Ray and Jamie (plural) chorused. Kurt just cringed. The girls bit their lips, both in sympathy for him, and to keep from laughing. He _so_ had it coming.

" – Because it would hurt _that much_ more!" Jubilee said. Whirling, she turned to face Ray and Jamie, a wild look flashing in her eyes, accented by the plasmoids bursting around her head. "You have anything to say about it?" She asked, sounding scarily like Logan. Terrified into muteness, they shook their head negative, Jamie fighting with himself to hide behind the chair. She turned to Kurt.

"I didn't have anyzing to do vith it! I svear!" He cried, quivering.

Jubilee gave the room one last sweep – ignoring Tabitha, who was giving her a thumbs up, and Amara who was giving her a 'you-really-shouldn't-have-done-that' look, a mix of pity and anger on her face. Rahne's eyebrows were raised at her, but the girl said nothing. Jubilee flicked her hair over her shoulder and stomped out of the room.

"What does she like to cause me such bodily harm?" Bobby moaned.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I have absolutely nozzing to vith anyzing!" Kurt said, turning back to the TV, mumbling, "Vhy does everyvan alvays look at _me_! I am just an innozent little…" but he didn't finish, getting sucked back into the world of mindless cartoons and advertisements.

"You gotta admit, though, you so had that coming!" Tabitha chortled.

"Yeah, man. Even _I _saw that!" Ray said, from his chair. "It happens every single time anyone makes fun of her height. I mean, seriously? Do you have a death wish?"

"No, it's just that it's funny to see the look on her face and –" he stopped when he realized he wasn't going to get any sympathy out of this group of people.

Ray raised an eyebrow at him. "Facial reactions, huh?"

Bobby's cheeks burned as he realized what his friend was implying. "Shut up, Crisp."

His friend merely grinned. "I see."

"See what?" Rahne asked.

"Nothing," Bobby said hastily.

Tabitha grinned widely. A grin that always, no matter the situation, meant trouble. "Aw, Bobby's got his eye on a little someone!" She cooed. "Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!"

"I do not!" His face grew even redder and he stood up to leave. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't as dramatic as he'd planned it to be, as his injured left foot buckled under his weight.

"Jubilee?" Rahne gasped incredulously, along with Jamie, who had finally become one person, peeking out from behind Ray.

"Shut _up!_" Bobby ground his teeth together.

"But, seriously?" Amara sniffed. "You should use whatever's left of your little brain to find a better way to get her attention, or you'll end up hurting more than if Logan came after you."

Bobby's eyes narrowed at Jubilee's roommate's comment. A cube of ice appeared in his mouth and he began chewing furiously, limping out of the room. Oh, he'll find a way to get her attention, alright.

* * *

Dang! Now I'm gonna have to write a third chapter... that is, only if you guys want it.... lol

You know what to do

- JJ Bean


	3. On a Punny Musical Note

So, so very sorry for the delay! Internet troubles, tests, and someone hijacked my train of thought, but I'm sure you've heard it all before! Slightly longer than planned but, c'est la vie! One other thing, this chapter turned out punnier than I meant for it to!

I decided to keep the name as it was - even though it has nothing to do with the later chapters - because I couldn't think of a better name!

* * *

On a Punny Musical Note...

* * *

Bobby sighed in frustration. He'd been looking for Jubilee since he'd not so gracefully exited the common room. She'd proven to be very hard to find. He'd checked everywhere – the kitchen, dining room, sub-levels, danger room, the gazebo, all the balconies, the spare rooms, the occupied rooms, heck, he'd even looked in the girl's closet! How hard could it be to find that girl?

"Have you guys seen – " Bobby stopped mid-sentence. "No, you haven't seen her." He sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping. The people in this room wouldn't know the answer, as they hadn't the last three times he'd run in demanding the location of the elusive mutant. He flopped over on the couch, staring at the stained and dented ceiling.

Ray grinned, still sitting in the armchair watching his laptop as he had been in the morning. Jamie had split back into a crowd again.

"Giving up? I thought you said you were going to get her attention," Ray commented smugly.

"Shut up, Crisp. I've just gotta find her first!" Bobby huffed, crossing his arms where he lay.

"Well, yer nae gonnae ge' her attention sittin' thar, laddie," Rahne said, sitting on the floor, leaning against the love seat on which Tabitha was sprawled across. Amara leaned on the back, propping herself up with her elbows.

"Yeah, man! Where's your motivation?" Tabitha exclaimed, rolling over to get a better look at him. She supported her head with her hand under her chin.

"In case you didn't notice, it's hot out!" Bobby shot back hotly. "I'm the Iceman! I don't _do_ hot."

"Then how come your bod's suh-mokin'?" Tabitha joked.

"Not funny, Tabby," Ray deadpanned, glaring at Bobby. He caught his this look and smirked. Ray quickly diverted his glare to Tabitha, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Shut up, Bobby," he growled.

"Hey! I didn't say nothing!" Bobby grinned widely, sitting up. Ray snorted.

"… It is my ninja way!" the TV declared. Bobby reformed a chunk of ice and was now gnawing on it thoughtfully, his gaze somewhere far, far away. The occupants of the room – minus Kurt, who was sucked so deeply into the Naruto marathon he wouldn't notice if a bomb went off (A/N: Kurt – "Whoa, zis surround sound is awesome!" lol) – stared at him with various expressions. Amara, disdainfully; Rahne, skeptically; Ray, still glaring; Tabitha, bored; and Jamie, amusedly, but what he was thinking probably had nothing to do with Bobby.

"Well – " Amara began, to end what was becoming a long silence, but was cut short by seven Jamies, who'd obviously had the same idea. He – they – were just a whole lot louder.

"Rahne likes Sam!" They called gleefully.

"What?" Rahne shrieked, her face turning the color of her hair. She leapt to her feet. "I dinnae!"

"Yah-huh! You so do!" Jamie taunted.

"Boy, yer so dead!" She growled, jumping forward and turning into a wolf on the fly.

"Eep!" The Jamies squeaked, bashing into one another as they scrambled to get out of the room. All of them colliding in the doorway, they turned into a single boy and he ran for his young life. Rahne tore after him.

Ray let out a long, low whistle. Tabitha's eyebrows shot up.

"Dang," she said. "He must really have struck a nerve there! 'Cuz I've never seen her do that in a fight before! Not even in the Danger Room!"

"You're telling me!" Amara agreed. A slow smirk started spreading across her face. "So… Rahne and Sam…." Ray made a sound that was a half-choke, half-laugh.

Kurt jumped belatedly. "Agh!" he said, porting to a corner, his hands raised in self-defense. "I didn't do it!"

"Hmmm…" Bobby said, oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Kurt, you're so slow," Tabitha laughed. The blue boy _humph-_ed, his eyes narrowing at the realization that the danger was long over.

"Vas? I vas just vatching ze TV vhen suddenly -!" He left his complaint unfinished as he settled back down in front of the TV again.

Amara watched him, amused as he slowly got re-hypnotized by the animation. "Well, as I was saying before that… ahem, distraction, you're not being very productive, Bobby," she pointed out.

"If it's even possible for him to be productive," Ray commented drily.

"And you are?" Bobby shot back.

"At least I've got a brain. You're _brain-dead_." Ray said, looking as if he knew something Bobby didn't.

"It's frozen over!" Tabitha chortled from the other side of the room. "Brain freeze!"

Bobby forgot his retort to Ray as he looked over at Tabitha, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "Tabitha, that stopped being funny _before_ you even said the first one. Just leave the hot and cold puns alone."

"'_Cuz you're hot, then you're cold, you're yes, then you're no_!" Tabitha shrieked, laughing at her own mirth.

"Is she on something?" Bobby asked.

"You're asking me," Amara said shaking her head dubiously. Tabitha's laughter died off, a wide grin replacing it. She slipped her headphones over her ears and began bobbing her head in time to the music, still smiling.

"Anyway…" Bobby said, dragging the word out as he stood up. Ray stood up, too, tucking his laptop under his arm. "Where're you going?" Bobby asked.

"What, am I not allowed to leave this room today?" Ray responded. "Gonna find Sam." He left the room, Amara's eyes following him suspiciously.

"Later," Bobby said, wandering out of the room. He headed in the general direction of the patio, realizing he'd never checked the pool area. His suspicions were confirmed as he heard firecrackers exploding outside.

_Figures,_ he thought dryly. _Wow, I never realized it was so late._ Indeed, as he stepped out, he saw that the sun had almost ended its slow decent through the sky. Turning his attention to the origin of the bright explosions, he found Jubilee collapsed on a deck chair, chewing her ever-present gum and lazily shooting the plasmoids into the air. Her shoes sat abandoned underneath the chair.

"Hey," he said in greeting, sitting on a neighboring chair. She paused her launching sequence in recognition for a moment, then flicked her hand, a particularly large explosion taking place in the sky. Bobby watched it, then it's reflection in the pool. Both views were spectacular. Though not as spectacular as the girl next to him… he mentally slapped himself and turned back to his friend.

"Man, is it hot out," he sighed. "_I'm melting!"_ He moaned in a soprano voice, waving his hands around.

She turned her head slowly, blinking at an even slower pace. She raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya want?"

"Nothing," He said. "Can't a guy just want to spend some time with his best friend?"

The look in her eyes seemed to dull even further, and she blew a bubble. _Paf!_ It popped in unison with a firecracker, as if to say, 'yeah, right.'

He shifted his gaze to the ground, uncomfortable. Spying her abandoned shoes, he asked, "So, what's with the shoes?"

Jubilee heaved a sigh and sat up, facing him fully. The fireworks stopped. "They're tall. I'm not. You said it yourself, Drake."

Bobby frowned, looking back at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's stupid." She shrugged. "'Cuz whatever you say is paramount in my head," she mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Bobby asked, before he could stop himself.

"It's nothing," Jubilee said, a little louder. She got up, and Bobby stood up, too. She pouted up at him, their height difference really obvious, especially since she wasn't wearing her platforms and he was wearing his shoes.

He grinned down at her. "So you're worried about being short," he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not. But what's it to you, anyway?"

"You so are," Bobby said gleefully. Jubilee scowled and stomped away – well, tried to. Her feet just slapped on the tile floor.

"You're on thin ice, boy."

"Hey, wait!" He said, grabbing her hand. "It doesn't matter you're short."

She huffed a sigh, rolling her eyes. "I told you not to call me that."

Bobby grinned at the revelation that was Jubilee not injuring him at the mention of her height. "But I mean, being short has its advantages! You can sneak into places more easily, and hide where no one ever looks!"

"Yeah, but there's a downside, too." Jubilee pointed out. "Like not being allowed to go on theme park rides, or not being able to reach the go-kart pedals…"

"Well, then you could just wear your – wait. You can't reach the pedals?!" He paused his list of solutions to laugh. He took off, and Jubilee, squealing, "Bob-beeeeee!" ran after him. Slamming into him from behind, she wrapped her arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

_Oh, boy, here it comes, _Bobby thought fearfully. But instead of being threatened with a, 'I'm gonna kill you if you say anything, Drake', Jubilee said, "Please don't tell anyone, Bobby," in a small voice. She added her puppy dog eyes as an extra measure, knowing Bobby was a sucker for them.

Bobby blinked, taken aback. He'd almost forgotten she could be sweet when she wanted to be. "S-sure," he said slowly. Jubilee beamed and let go of him, spinning away in dizzying circles. He watched her for a moment before being jolted out of his thoughts by a wail similar to that of an animal in pain.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

Jubilee twirled back to him, jerking her head in the direction of the mansion. She shrugged, before pulling Bobby into dance that was a cross between 15th-century ballroom dancing and a tango. He chuckled, slightly bewildered. "Jubilee?"

"Yes?" She giggled as he dipped her.

"There's no music."

"So?" She replied, pulling herself up. She grinned devilishly. "_Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"_

"Uh, Jubes – "

"_It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right_!" She sang, doing as the song commanded. "_With your hands on your hips," _she put Bobby's hands on his hips, prancing around_. "You bring you're knees in ti-ight!"_

"_And it's the pelvic thru-ust, that really drives you insa-ay-ay-ay-ane_," Bobby joined in, smirking.

"Drake!" She yelled, laughing despite herself. She shoved him backwards, which happened to be into the pool.

"_Let's do the_ t – agh!" _Kapulish!_ Jubilee laughed hysterically as Bobby tumbled into the pool.

"Jubilee!" He choked, spitting water out of his mouth. "Jubilation Lee, that wasn't funny!" He was grinning anyway.

"Yes, it was! It so was! That – was – _funny_!" She grinned cheekily at the boy in the pool. "Hey, at least you cooled off, right?"

"Right," Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "Well, since it's _so_ cool_,_ why don't you come join me?" He challenged.

"Are you kidding me?" Jubilee raised her eyebrows, smirking. "No way, José!"

"Aw, come on! I'm gonna make sure you end up in this pool anyway!"

Jubilee pouted, knowing this was true. "Fine," she said. "But I'm saving my pants. They're new and the chlorine would bleach them." She shuddered dramatically. Bobby raised an eyebrow at this comment, but she had already walked over to her chair and was pulling her baggy pants down. Underneath, she wore boxer shorts.

"Hey!" Bobby sputtered. "Those are mine!"

"Yeah, so?" Jubilee asked, shrugging her yellow jacket off, revealing a pink cami, coming up to the edge of the pool.

Bobby blushed, mumbling incoherently.

"Cannonball!" Jubilee cried, before jumping in the pool. Resurfacing, she shivered. "I was not expecting that. It's way cold in here!" She chattered.

"Really?" Bobby asked. "I didn't notice."

"Y-you! You did this on purpose!" Jubilee glared, pulling a curtain of her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about." Bobby proceeded to float on his back, but Jubilee foiled his plans by throwing herself over his stomach. Both of them sank, unsurprisingly.

"Jubes!" Bobby said, blinking the water out of his eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, mocking him by batting her eyelashes. Bobby sighed. Jubilee shivered violently, her teeth chattering.

"You really are cold, aren't you?" Bobby said.

"Nuh-no shuh-shuh-it, Shuh-sherlock-cuh," Jubilee shot back sarcastically. "What tuh-tipped you off?"

"Come here," Bobby said, holding his arms out to her. Jubilee regarded him skeptically. "Oh, come on," he sighed impatiently. She swam closer to him and he enveloped her in a hug. "See? Don't you feel better now?"

"Um-muh-muh, wh-what's this sus-supposed to ac-cuh-complish-shuh?" Jubilee asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Body contact's supposed to warm you up," Bobby said, now sounding slightly unsure.

"Well, yeah, buh-but you're th-the _Iceman._ I'm th-thinking th-that's nuh-not gonna work," Jubilee said, rolling her eyes.

"But I get points for trying right?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatever," Jubilee smirked, leaning her head back against Bobby's shoulder. "I guh-guess you're not th-that cold." Bobby grinned like an idiot, glad that Jubilee couldn't see his face.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Jubilee broke it by saying, "I swear I huh-heard sih-singing just now." Bobby frowned, then realizing she couldn't see his face, cleared his throat before talking.

"Wouldn't happen to be the Lion King, would it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jubilee agreed, listening hard for the words, then singing along. "…W_ith all it's living things… can you feel the lo–_ " She stopped, her cheeks burning bright red. "Uh, yeah. D-definitely th-the Lion King."

Unbeknownst to her, Bobby was blushing, too, as he recognized the song. Jubilee quickly took a moment to compose herself. Twisting in his arms, she reached up and kissed Bobby on the cheek. Caught by surprise, his grip slackened enough for Jubilee to slip away.

"Thanks and all," she said, busying herself with getting out of the water, "but I'm getting out."

Bobby swam over to the edge and hoisted himself out, too. Water dripped from her hair, and it ran down his face in rivers.

"No problem," he said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and swiftly kissing her on the lips. Jubilee froze, then, hesitantly, her hand lifted and touched her tingling lips. She looked up at him, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him back. She grinned then went over to fetch her pants.

"They look better on you, anyway," Bobby said, smirking, referring to the boxer shorts. Jubilee spun around so fast her hair slapped her in the face and stuck to her head.

"No looking, Drake!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously. She hastily tucked her wayward hair behind her ears, glaring at him.

"Just saying," he grinned at her reaction. Her looked intensified and he shrank back. "Okay, okay, I'm not lookin', I'm not lookin'," he said, raising his hands in defense, instead staring at a suspicious looking bush. He ran a hand through his wet hair.

It rustled. "Ah-wimba-wah, ah-wimba-wah," it chanted.

"Okay, I know that's not natural!" Bobby said, taking a step back.

"What's not natural?" Jubilee asked, coming up next to him.

"That bush over there," Bobby said.

Jubilee looked at him disbelievingly, questioning his mental heatlth.

"I'm serious!" He said, catching her glance.

"Bobby, it's a _bush_."

"No, I mean – "

"It can be assumed…" Came a voice.

"That," Bobby finished. A look of comprehension dawned on Jubilee's face. It quickly turned into a devious one, and she grinned impishly.

"Let's sneak up on them," she whispered. Bobby grinned and nodded. That was exactly what he loved so much about the girl.

They snuck up on the bush, staying low so that whoever was on the other side wouldn't see them. Ducking around a tree, they hid in the shadows, watching as Sam wrestled with Jamie, apparently trying to sing something.

"_In short, our pal_," Ray wailed as they stepped into view. "_Is doooooooommmm-e_d!" He slung his arms around Sam and Bobby, laughing uncontrollably. Bobby pulled Jubilee into their drunken romping, and she grinned up at him, laughing as well. Abruptly, Ray shoved Bobby away with a "Dude!", finally noticing their presence because water was soaking into his shirt.

"Bobby! How-wha-but-!" He stuttered. Sam's face turned beet red and he stared at the ground. Behind them, Amara and Rahne giggled insanely.

"You guys aren't exactly quiet, you know," Bobby smirked, his arm still slung over Jubilee's shoulders.

"Yeah, I bet the whole mansion could've heard that last part," she chimed in. "You sounded like a bunch of strangled cats!"

"Wait- when did you guys even get here?" Ray managed. "I thought you guys were busy feeling each other up or something –" Jubilee whacked him on the head and Bobby punched him, both of them blushing furiously.

"Then again," he said, looking them up and down, "Looks like you've been up to something else…"

"Shut up, Crisp," Bobby said, speaking for both of them. Jubilee not-so-inconspicuously slid out from under his arm, though they still stood closer than usual to each other. Sam eyed them suspiciously, while Ray had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"So what _have_ you been doing?" Amara asked, eyeing them and pointedly giving Jubilee a look that said 'we are _so_ talking about this later.' Jubilee shrank back into Bobby, but then realized what she was doing and jumped forward guiltily, her face turning crimson.

"Easy," Bobby said, keeping his cool. "We went swimming."

"In yer clothes?" Rahne asked dubiously.

"What's it look like to you?" Jubilee asked, motioning to her soaked shirt. Ray snickered, and she shot him a death glare.

Bobby grinned and shook his head wildly, water flying from it, spraying everyone nearby. Mostly Jubilee, but it also hit Jamie and Amara.

"Bobby!" Jubilee squealed, shaking her head back. Her hair, of course being longer, had a whole lot more water in it and managed to get everyone wet.

"Jubilee!" Amara screamed. Jubilee merely grinned. Amara pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're both like dogs," Jamie commented, wrinkling his nose. "No offence," he said quickly, seeing Rahne out of the corner of his eye.

"I resent tha'," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"She's a _wolf_," Sam said, coming to her defense. "There's a difference."

"Sam and Rahne, sittin' in a tree," Jamie began singing. "K-I-S-S-I-"

"Shut up!" The two smitten teen said, both blushing furiously.

"They aren't the only ones," Ray said, looking pointedly at Bobby and Jubilee. He made a kissy face, and narrowly avoided getting slapped.

"Touchy, touchy," Ray scolded, dancing away from them.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Amara commented dryly.

"Yeah, but so were you when they locked lips," Ray pointed out.

"You guys were spying on us?" Bobby exclaimed, the same time as Jubilee said, "That was not a kiss!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, it sure looked like one to me," Ray grinned evilly.

"Yeah, then what dae ye call it when ye touch lips, then?" Rahne joined in. Jubilee made a face at her.

"Well, I'm sure that you and Sam –" Jubilee was interrupted by Bobby.

"No, no," he said. "They've got a point."

Jubilee glared at him. "Who's side are you on?"

"My side, the one that says I got a kiss from you," Bobby grinned.

"What?!" Jubilee said. "You are unbelievable, Bobby Drake you know that?"

Bobby's smirk just grew wider. "I know."

And whatever words Jubilee was going to say next we forgotten as Bobby tilted her chin and kissed her. Against her own will, she kissed him back.

"Ohmygosh! It's official!" Amara squealed with Rahne, while Jamie just said, "Ew!"

"Don't ever do that again, Drake," Jubilee breathed, breaking off from the kiss.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because – " but he was already kissing her again, and all was lost. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably, looking around for anything else to look at. Jamie had covered his eyes with his hands, but was peeking through his fingers. Amara and Rahne were too busy squealing their joys to have any concerns of the sort.

"Ahem," Ray said loudly, a semi-amused smile on his face. They jumped apart, both their faces red. "Back on planet Earth..." he rolled his eyes.

"So what does that make you two lovebirds?" Amara finished, grinning so wide it looked like her face was going to split in two.

"A couple," Jubilee said, sliding a look to Bobby to make sure it was okay. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

Rahne and Amara squealed again, causing Ray to wince.

"Jeez, if you guys get any higher pitched, only dogs are gonna be able to hear you," he complained. Not that they listened.

"Yer gonna tell us aw about it!" Rahne said, Amara nodding eagerly alongside her.

"Chillax, you guys," Jubilee said bashfully, toeing the ground, secretly liking the attention. Bobby kissed the top of her head, causing her blush to deepen.

"Hey, Bobby, I'm feeling a little cold. Let's go inside." Jubilee looked up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Sure," Bobby said, raising his eyebrows. He wasn't the only one.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "I'm not impervious to the cold, you know."

"Sounds like an invitation if I ever heard one," Ray said cheekily.

"Shut up," both Bobby and Jubilee shot back. Ray and Sam exchanged looks, as did Amara and Rahne, but the couple didn't notice, already on their way back inside.

"So," Ray said, turning his attention to Sam and Rahne. "When are _you_ _two_ gonna get together?"

* * *

And that's it (I think...). I couldn't help putting in hints of Rahne/Sam, and I'm starting to like Ray as a character... lots of possibilities there...

Anyway, there might be another part soon, just another POV of the ending part, because I already wrote it before I even started this, and it just seemed to fit!

As always, tell me what you think!

- JJ Bean


	4. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Okay, here's the story on how Ray and the others ended up behind the bush. It might seem a little redundant, but I'm feeling in a musical mood, in case you didn't notice from the previous chapter ;)

* * *

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

* * *

"Check it," Ray hissed, pulling Sam behind a bush, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Ray, ah don' think – " Sam was cut short by the scheming teen next to him.

"Shut it, you hick, or they'll hear you!"

"Who?" Sam asked, clueless.

"I dunno, just _them._ Now, look!" he pointed past the leaves to the patio. Jubilee was lounging on a deck chair by the pool, lazily chomping on her gum and shooting plasmoids into the sky. They exploded into brilliant colors, the sun having recently set.

"They sure are beautiful," Sam said, watching the colors.

"Not them, you dolt!" Ray slapped his hand against his face.

"Ray, it's jus' Jubilee. Ah'm not gettin' – " Once again, the southern guy was interrupted, but this time by Jamie.

The twelve-year-old tripped, sprawling to the ground, multiplying in the process. Ray tackled what he assumed to be the original Jamie, slapping his hand over his mouth. Out of sheer surprise, the copies vanished.

"Silence, pipsqueak!" Ray growled as a russet wolf loped into view. It turned into Rahne, who sent a fierce look over to Jamie before crouching behind the bush, brushing Sam's arm. He blushed at their close quarters, having never been exactly comfortable with the opposite sex, especially with Rahne – whom he had a crush on the size of Atlanta.

"What's going on?" the Scottie asked.

"Ah dunno," Sam managed, "Somethin' 'bout Jubilee." He gestured beyond the bush, taking the opportunity to scoot away from the girl. Rahne scowled, but managed to keep back the growl building in her throat. Jubilee was her friend and all, but being slightly possessive over her friends meant she wouldn't take it very well if Jubilee was stealing the attention of her secret crush.

"Move over, Guthrie," Ray said, joining them after ensuring Jamie would be quiet. Shoving Sam back onto Rahne, he parted the bush, ignoring his friend's obvious discomfort and the wolf-girl's blush.

By now, Bobby had joined Jubilee by the pool and they were teasing – more like flirting with – each other. Bobby was holding Jubilee's hand, saying something. Jubilee was frowning, but they could see the smirk on Bobby's face. They continued their playful banter, unaware they were being watched.

"Ae ye sure we shoul' be hea? It dinnae feel righ'…" Rahne said, squirming under Sam's weight. Ray sighed dramatically, pushing away from them. Sam hastily got off Rahne and brushed his long bangs out of his beet-red face nervously.

"_I can see what's happening_," Ray said, staring beyond the bushes to Bobby and Jubilee.

"What?" asked Sam, Rahne and Jamie simultaneously.

"_And they don't have a clue!_" Ray exclaimed.

"Who?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line – our trio's down to two_." Ray looked meaningfully at Sam, who blinked.

"Oh," he said with Jamie, coming to a realization of what he meant. Jamie, because realized he wasn't being included in there group. Rahne just watched them with an amused expression.

"_The sweet caress of twilight, there's_ _**magic**_ _everywhere_." Ray scowled. "_And with all this romantic atmosphere_, _**disaster's in the air**_**!**"

"Shh!" Sam hissed, looking nervously towards the patio, where Jubilee and Bobby seemed to be… dancing. Ray huffed and Rahne stifled a giggle.

"_Can you feel the love tonight_?" Amara sang softly, stepping out of the shadows. Sam's eyebrows shot up underneath his bangs, and was about to ask where she came from when Ray's hand clapped over his mouth. Rahne's eyes narrowed minutely, but decided to withhold her wrath because of Amara's beautiful singing. Amara ducked her head a bit at her, as if reading her thoughts and gave a small smile, Rahne smiled back.

"_The peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things_." She continued, crouching in between them. Rahne jerked her head in the general direction of the pool, and Amara swept away a section of the middle of the bush to see. Bobby, his head barely visible bobbing in the pool, was challenging Jubilee to do something. Said girl was standing at the edge of the pool, hip cocked and a mocking grin on her face. Amara raised her eyebrows at Rahne, who nodded and shrugged. Her attention was displaced, however, as Sam began to sing.

"_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see_?" Sam mumbled, having plucked up the courage to join the song now that he wasn't so close to Rahne, pointedly staring at the treetops. He chuckled to himself. "_Th' truth about mah past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me_." A snicker escaped Ray's lips and Sam elbowed him in the stomach, hard.

A call of "c_annonball!_" could be heard distantly.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding_," Rahne sang while Ray glared at Sam. Amara gave her an encouraging smile. "_But what, I can't decide_." Feeling brave, she reached around Amara and poked Sam in the side. As he turned to face her, she snapped her head around, suddenly very interested in a leaf as a blush burned her cheeks. "_Wha won' he be th' kin' I know he is, th' kin' I see inside,"_ she mumbled, her Scottish accent prevalent now.

"_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings_?" Amara tried to keep her voice steady, as she tried to keep from laughing at her friends' awkwardness. Sam reached over and poked Rahne back, but when she looked, he was fiddling with a leaf. She averted her eyes to Amara, who was smiling, but still managed to look like she was in pain at the same time.

Rahne quirked an eyebrow.

"_The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things?"_ Rahne's voice trailed off, the girl's face almost a red as her hair. Amara regained control of her expression, while Ray was failing miserably. She gave her wolf friend a pointed look, and Rahne pouted.

"Look!" Amara hissed, putting their song on hold, pointing past the bush. They leaned forward eagerly, wanting to see what their friends were doing now. Bobby and Jubilee stood at the edge of the pool, both of them soaking wet. Jubilee had her fingers to her lips, and she was looking up at Bobby with stars in her eyes. Ray snickered.

"Blackmail!" He sing-songed, the girls shushing him. Refocusing back on the pair, Jubilee now stood up on her tiptoes to give Bobby a kiss.

"No way!" Rahne breathed, wide smile on her face. "Thar so cute!" Sam watched her reaction carefully, but Ray was too involved in his own evil thoughts to notice.

"I know!" Amara squealed gleefully.

"Um, you gals know – " Sam was cut off by the girls' singing.

"_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties," _They sang with renewed vigor._ "Love is where they are."_

"_Ah-wimba-wah, ah-wimba-wah," _Jamie bobbed his head, somewhere in his own world, as he sang out of key. Sam clapped his hand over the boy's mouth, wrestling him to the ground.

Trying to keep from laughing. Ray began the end of the song. "_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed…_"

"_His carefree days with us are history_," Sam grunted as Jamie wormed out of his grip.

"_In short, our pal is dooooooooooommmm-ed_!" Ray wailed with his friends, dissolving into a fit of laugher as he slung his arms around Sam, Bobby and Jamie and they staggered around drunkenly, completely forgetting about being quiet. Bobby pulled Jubilee under his arm, and she joined their screeching, too.

Rahne sat gaping at them incredulously, while Amara laughed wildly.

* * *

….And you know how it goes from there


End file.
